Look into my eyes
by I Am Numero Seven
Summary: Santana ne vas pas laisser Brittany si facilement … Elle est prête à tout, même à demander de l'aide à Rachel Berry. Brittana


Titre : Look into my eyes

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages … La chanson qui se trouve dans cette fic est _Look Into My Eyes_ ( Everything I Do ) de Bryan Adams.

Pairing : Santana/ Brittany

Résumé : Santana ne vas pas laisser Brittany si facilement … Elle est prête à tout, même à demander de l'aide à Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Santana tournait et retournait dans son lit incapable de trouver le sommeil. En même temps comment pouvait-elle dormir sachant que Brittany était avec Artie ? Brittany avait choisi Artie au lieu d'elle … Comment pouvait-elle vivre après ça ? Des larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau cette semaine … Santana serra dans ses bras une peluche en forme de dauphin, cette peluche c'était Brittany qui lui avait gagné un jour à fête foraine l'an dernier. Depuis elle la gardait toujours près d'elle lorsque la blonde n'était pas là, comme ce soir.<p>

La cheerleader ouvrit les yeux brusquement, elle était Santana Lopez bon sang ! Elle n'allait pas laisser la seule personne donc elle ait jamais été amoureuse la laisser ainsi. Elle allait agir, elle allait se battre pour la blonde. Mais comment ? Soudain la réponse lui tomba dessus, elle allait chanter une chanson à Brittany, une belle chanson. Mais pour cela elle avait besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin de l'aide de Rachel … Santana regarda l'heure à côté elle, il était deux heures du matin, la chanteuse devait dormir à cette heure-ci. Elle lui téléphonerait dans la matinée, et avec un peu de chance la brune ne faisait rien de son samedi et elle pourrait aller chez elle pour trouver une chanson. Même si elle n'était pas enchantée de demander de l'aide à Rachel, Santana devait le faire, elle devait demander à la meilleure car elle devait récupérer Brittany.

Vers dix heures du matin, Rachel entendit son portable sonner, elle se figea quelques instants en voyant le nom de Santana s'afficher à l'écran. La cheerleader ne l'avait jamais appeler … En fait elle avait son numéro juste parce que Monsieur Schuster avait insisté le fait que les membres du Glee Club devait pouvoir toujours se contacter. Elle décrocha donc son téléphone avec hésitation.

« Santana ?

-Berry … »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux lycéennes.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles …

-Oui, je sais. »

Santana inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

« Tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi ?

-Heu … Non.

-Parfait, je viendrais chez toi alors, j'ai … besoin de te parler.

-Besoin de me parler ?

-Oui, Berry parlé avec des mots ! Je serais chez toi vers deux heures.

-O… Ok.

-Bien. »

Santana raccrocha laissa une Rachel plus que surprise … Pourquoi l'autre lycéenne avait besoin d'elle ? Etait-ce un piège ? La chanteuse hocha les épaules, elle verrait bien cet après-midi.

Lorsque Santana arriva cet après-midi-là, Rachel la conduisit directement dans sa chambre. La cheerleader du se faire violence pour ne pas critiquer l'aspect de la chambre de la chanteuse.

« Avant toute chose Berry, ce que je vais te dire ça restera entre nous … Si tu le dit à quelqu'un croit moi que je ferais de ta vie un enfer …

-Promis. »

Santana inspira avant de poursuivre.

« Voilà, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver une chanson d'amour à chanter à Brittany … »

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

« Brittany ? Mais …

-Je l'aime compris ? Oui je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie et je veux la récupérer et je ne peux pas le faire sans toi …

-Mais elle est avec Artie …

-Finn était bien avec Quinn, pourtant tu le draguais quand même … En quoi c'est différent ? »

Rachel fut à court de mot devant l'évidence.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Trouve moi une chanson à lui chanter … J'y connais rien en chanson d'amour … »

Rachel hocha la tête acceptant d'aider la cheerleader à conquérir Brittany. De toute façon, elle devait avouer que Artie et la blonde n'allait pas du tout ensemble, elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi ils étaient un couple.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la chanteuse pour trouver une chanson pour Santana. Elles travaillèrent la chanson durant tout le week-end.

Le lundi suivant Santana se trouvait dans l'auditorium avec un gros projecteur qui l'aveuglait.

« Rachel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait ça … Je veux chanter cette chanson à Brittany pas à un auditorium vide … »

La brune se trouvait au piano à ses côtés.

« C'est pour t'aider, pense que Brittany est dans la salle …

-Mais …

-Santana fait le c'est tout ! »

La cheerleader grogna mais accepta de chanter quand même. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le micro elle ne vit pas Rachel fait un signe de la tête en coulisse à Kurt qui s'était caché.

Une fois que Kurt reçu le signal de Rachel il courut devant l'auditorium où tout le Glee Club attendait, il les fit rentrer tout en leur demandant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Sur la scène Rachel stressait, elle savait qu'elle jouait gros en faisant en sorte que tous leurs amis voient Santana chanter son amour à Brittany. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Rachel s'approcha de l'autre brune pour lui dire de faire comme si la blonde était dans la pièce, Santana leva les yeux aux ciels mais hocha la tête.

« Heu … Brittany … Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose mais … Cette chanson est pour toi … »

Santana ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le piano commencer la chanson, elle fit apparaitre Brittany dans son esprit tandis qu'elle commençait à chanter.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

La voix de Santana résonnait dans tout l'auditorium. Toujours dans le noir, les membres du Glee Club regardait la brune avec admiration. Kurt se disait que Rachel n'avait pas exagéré, Santana chantait vraiment avec son cœur. Brittany quant à elle avait des frissons et ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la chanteuse.

_There's no love - like your love_

_And no other - could give more love_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

Artie regarda Brittany puis Santana. Il devait avouer que la brune chantait terriblement bien, il devait aussi avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de chanter avec autant d'amour pour la blonde, avant autant d'intensité que mettait Santana. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que la brune qui se trouvait sur scène … Il soupira sachant que ce puissant amour était réciproque et qu'il n'avait été qu'un obstacle entre les deux lycéennes.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Santana repris son souffle une fois qu'elle eut finit sa dernière note. Elle se tourna vers Rachel et lui fit un signe de la tête pour la remercier. Effectivement cela lui avait fait du bien de chanter ici. Soudain elle entendit des pas se précipiter vers la scène. Elle fronça les sourcils pour voir dans le noir ce qui se passait. Elle vit une forme arriver jusqu'à elle en courant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre Brittany. La brune se figea sur scène … Ayant peur de ce qui allait se passer … Elle vit la blonde escalader la scène et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle sentit Brittany la prendre dans les ses bras.

« Mon Dieu Santana … C'était magnifique …. »

La cheerleader rendit son étreinte à Brittany ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir. La blonde se détacha d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion, les deux jeunes femmes se perdirent dans le baiser sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elles.

« Je t'aime San, je t'aime tellement … »

La brune sentit son cœur exploser à la déclaration de Brittany, un autre baiser vint confirmer les propos de la cheerleader blonde. Les bras de Santana étaient fermement accrochés autour de la taille de Brittany tandis que cette dernière continuait à mettre tout son amour dans le baiser.

« Mais Artie ? » Demanda soudainement la Latina.

Brittany regarda sa meilleure amie, qui était manifestement plus, ne sachant pas quoi répondre sur le coup, cependant la voix du lycéen se fit entendre dans l'auditorium qui était maintenant entièrement éclairé.

« Ce ne fait rien, Brittany est moi c'est fini. »

Santana tourna brusquement la tête vers Artie qui était entouré de tout le Glee Club. Tous ces amis lui sourirent alors que la brune les regardait d'un air surpris.

« Mais comment ?

-Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on n'assisterait pas à une telle performance de ta part Santana ? » S'exclama Kurt, la main sur la taille.

Santana se mordit la lèvre ne sachant comment réagir, maintenant que tout le Glee Club était au courant de son amour pour Brittany. Voyant son trouble, Quinn décida d'intervenir.

« C'était super San … Je suis contente que vous soyez enfin ensemble … »

Les deux cheerleaders qui se trouvaient sur scène se mirent à rougir, tandis que la blonde encourageait d'un regard ses amis à dire quelque chose.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous, et puis maintenant que n'est plus célibataire Santana, ça fait de la concurrence en moins pour les mecs. Dit Mercedes en riant.

-Wahou, vous deux ensembles c'est super chaud … » S'exclama Puck.

Les autres mecs approuvèrent en hochant la tête, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité chez toutes les filles et Kurt. Les rires rendirent Santana moins nerveuse et se pencha vers sa petite amie pour l'embrasser une autre fois sous les applaudissements des membres du Glee Club. Après quelques minutes les chanteurs quittèrent l'auditorium après avoir promis de ne parler encore parler au lycée de l'histoire d'amour entre les deux cheerleaders. En quittant la pièce Kurt regarda une dernière fois la scène et vit le couple s'embrasser à nouveau, il sourit en se disant qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à se contenir bien longtemps devant les autres … Le lycée allait avoir un nouveau couple phare …

Une fois qu'elle put se détacher de la blonde, Santana s'approcha de Rachel qui était toujours au piano.

« Tu sais, je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait derrière mon dos … »

La chanteuse baissa la tête.

« Je sais … »

Cependant Santana lui sourit et la pris dans ses bras en la remerciant, puis elle sentit deux autres bras l'entourer, c'était Brittany qui la remerciait à son tour. Rachel sourit devant tant d'affection.

« Wahou, vous faites un truc à trois maintenant ? Je peux venir ? » S'exclama Puck du haut de l'auditorium.

Les trois filles se séparèrent et soupirèrent de désespoir.

« La ferme Puck ! » Lui cria Santana.

Le Footballeur hocha les épaules le sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir de l'auditorium.

Brittany pris la main de Santana en souriant.

« On est un couple maintenant ?

-Oui ma chérie. On est couple, juste toi et moi. »

La brune se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Brittany lui souffla un « Je t'aime » dans le baiser et à ce moment-là, Santana se dit que tout était parfait ...

Fin


End file.
